Hot Chocolate
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Edward has been helping Bella make chocolate for five years. When Bella has the idea of a lifetime, she needs Edward's help to make it work. Will their friendship finally become more? Tie for Runner-up 'Lovin in the Oven.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Chocolate**

**Word count: 5129**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Edward has been helping Bella make chocolate for five years. When Bella has the idea of a lifetime, she needs Edward's help to make it work. Will their friendship finally become more?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters, I just put them in a double boiler and let the hot water take care of the rest. (One of my betas didn't know what a double boiler was. You put one pot inside another pot of water, it keeps the chocolate from scalding.)**

* * *

**-BOIL WATER- **

"Yes! That's it!" I heard from behind the counter. I closed the box of chocolates and bagged them, taking the customer's payment.

Bella came out from the back with a brown smudge on her chin and a light in her eyes of the same color. "Oh, hi." She waved to the woman on the other side of the counter. "I need you when you're finished, Edward."

I nodded to her before concluding the purchase.

"Does this mean I can make the brazilnuts now?" I asked as I came through the curtain separating shop from workshop.

I'd been making chocolates with Bella for five years, ever since Bella had taken over her grandmother's store. I was used to being banished when she was experimenting; she never wanted anyone to sample her failures. This was the first time she'd commandeered the kitchen when we were out of anything though.

"Oh, yeah, after. There's a batch in the boiler." She stuck a thumb behind her. "But first!"

She was so excited. The color it gave her pale cheeks made her more adorable than ever. I had to smile in return.

"All right, lay it on me."

Uncharacteristically, she had covered the piece with a towel. Normally, flavors were her big reveal. It had been a while since she'd been excited about a mold. That was usually my specialty: white and dark chocolate keyboards, chocolate leaves, soccer balls, golf balls, footballs, or anything the customer dreamed up.

"This is it," she said. I remembered her declaration earlier. What was it?

She ripped the towel away and I gripped my knees to keep from falling as I laughed hard enough to feel my sides cramping and tears in my eyes. She had revealed a gigantic chocolate dong. It had to be as thick as her arm and almost as long.

Catching my breath, I lifted my head, wiping my eyes, to take another look. I shouldn't have – I cracked up again. "What is it?" I asked through chuckles.

"A cock, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many bachelorette parties we had orders for last month?" I opened my mouth, but she didn't let me answer. "Of course you don't, I do the bookings - twelve. In one month! I'm telling you, this is going to make me a mint."

I snorted. "Mint flavored? Or is there a condom for that?" I pointed at the ridiculous thing.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then lit up again. "Oh yeah! I haven't shown you the best part!"

I was a little frightened. She picked up the longest and heaviest of our knives and brought it down sharply, just behind the head of the bittersweet wang. I flinched. That was not a nice thing to watch. She didn't notice, her pleasure never breaking as she picked up the pieces to show me the thick cream oozing from inside.

"Oh my God." I suddenly realized just how hot this item was going to be. "You are a fucking genius," I declared, kissing her cheek and sticking my finger in the cream. "Banana?" I asked.

She shrugged. "For the first try. I wanted raspberry, but that would look disgusting."

Indeed, a bloody mess... "Maybe mint, no colour?" I suggested.

"Maybe. I figure I can have a couple options. Oh, look at this." She put her hand to the broken bottom of the head, holding the cream inside. She put the top to her mouth and I felt myself shift in my pants. Holy crap that looked hot.

"A fucking genius," I repeated. Guys watching girls sucking off an endorphin loaded piece of dark chocolate. There were no losers in this scenario.

Bella pulled her now very dark lips from the chocolate to show me the hole where she had made the chocolate thinnest, the cream visible through it.

She licked her lips and I fought the urge to do it for her. Bella and I had been good friends for too long to mess it up like that now. My attraction to Bella had snuck up on me slowly. I couldn't name the day she stopped being the sweet girl with a ponytail and apron and became the temptress I pictured in nothing but an apron and ponytail, and neither of those lasted long in my fantasies either.

"Nuts?" she asked.

"I don't think it needs them."

She laughed. "No. You were going to dip brazilnuts," she reminded me, setting the piece back on the table next to the shaft.

I chuckled again. "Where did you get that mold, Bella?"

"Sex shop." She licked her fingers, distracting me further. "I asked for a realistic dildo."

I snorted again. "They really jerked your chain, didn't they?"

She smacked my arm and her palm stuck briefly to my exposed bicep, the sugar making it sting. "I've only had two boyfriends, Mr. Experienced. And neither were... large-footed."

"Well," I finally managed, "you might see one that size in a porno... Wait, you don't watch porn?" I asked, astounded.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Why do you think I accepted the shop-girl's advice?"

"Right. Well, that's not average," I said, pointing.

She sized me up and I felt very self-conscious. I suddenly knew exactly what she was thinking. I probably _was_ typical, but there was no way...

"No." I shook my head.

"Aw, come on. I can whip up the silicone in no time."

I covered myself, thinking of the melted plastic and shook my head.

"Please?" she pleaded. "I can use plaster. I have some at home." She bit her lower lip. God, I swear she knew all my buttons.

"Are you going to at least give me dinner first?"

She squealed. "Thank you, Edward! Absolutely. Chocolate chili at my place."

My mouth watered. Her chocolate chili was amazing. It was regular chili, but adding chocolate to it made it something to die for. "With..."

Again, she answered for me. "With my curry corn bread bowls, of course."

I moaned and probably drooled a little while Bella began laying out the nuts. "This is perfect. The way girls eye you up, even if I used a dildo, I'd sell twice as many saying it was yours."

Had I really just agreed to let Bella take a mold of my dick? Was I insane? No, I was infatuated. I was mesmerized by this beautiful woman and her fuck-hot cooking. I would totally trade my sex for some of that.

"Oh!" She stood up from the bench and ran to the office. I fired up the double boiler to soften the glaze she had made. She came back holding a silicone ice cube tray; the pockets also shaped into cocks, cute. "I figure we can make eighty-five percent delectable delights where they make milky crap."

I nodded. "Wise. Something for the bridesmaids to suck on while the bride gets the full-size. Are you thinking filling?" I handed the tray back to her and started spooning out the dark brown liquid over the nuts.

"No," she called over her shoulder. "Essences. You know, chili, mint, rose..."

I nodded. Flavoring the chocolate instead of putting flavor inside the chocolate. "That's why you're the boss."

She grinned, licking another dribble of chocolate from her finger. "I love when you call me that. So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

I nearly dropped the large, now empty, pot.

**-ADD CHOCLATE TO TOP POT-**

I walked Bella home after work. I'd been to her place a hundred times, but never with the intention of getting naked. Sadly, these weren't the circumstances I had imagined.

I could smell the chili, in the slow cooker, before we reached the door. As soon as we were inside, Bella passed me a beer. "Get comfy. I'll finish dinner." She added the extra dark chocolate she'd brought home with us to the crock pot. Then a bowl of dough was pulled from the fridge and shaped. A small unglazed bowl was placed in each dough ball to make a larger 'bread bowl'. After the buns were in the oven, she grabbed my bottle, taking a swig.

I was used to it. She enjoyed beer, but never had more than a few swallows before swapping to something harder.

"Thanks," she said, giving me the bottle back.

"No problem."

"Not just that." She held my hand around the bottle. "I really appreciate this." Her deep chocolaty eyes held mine and I swallowed, nervous now.

"You weren't expecting any... prep work, were you?" I asked awkwardly, blushing furiously.

She laughed lightly. "You mean shaving? God, no." She took another sip from the bottle, taking it from me. "I don't do that for anyone, why should you?" She pushed the bottle back to me, heading to the kitchen again.

I sighed in relief and took a long swallow of my own.

"If the bottom of the mold doesn't look right, we can smooth it out, or cut the very bottom off." She turned to stir the chili and I focused on her rear to try to rid myself of the memory of her with the giant knife, cutting the mold...

"Although," she continued, speaking into the oven she was bent over. "According to my girlfriends, if you do, and advertise the fact-" My eyes flew up to hers when she set a block of cheddar next to a grater on the island, facing me now. "It's a sure way to get a blow job." She looked a little flushed, but that was probably just the heat of the oven.

"Duly noted," I answered her with a smile.

"I did it once. The grow-back drove me insane." The motion of her hand with cheese, in combination with the topic, was not doing good things in my pants. I cleared my throat and swallowed beer. "I just keep it trimmed now."

Beer shot up my nose as I choked. Bella laughed. "Sorry! I would have waited if I'd seen you drink. TMI?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Only if you mind taking off your pants when I do."

She laughed into the oven, pulling the bread bowls out. "That wasn't the plan, but whatever makes you comfortable."

"It'll definitely make me hard," I muttered into my bottle as she spooned out chili.

"It's hot," she warned, unnecessarily. I chased a forkful with a swig of beer. The spiciness wasn't tamed at all, but the temperature was neutralized. I'd also learned that something in the hops blended with the chili and beef. The chocolate and cheese added their own smoothness, another layer of flavor.

I don't know how long I rolled that mouthful before Bella snagged my bottle again. "Another?" she asked, draining the last of it. She smirked. "Maybe not. We need you to be able to _perform_."

I bit my tongue and scowled at her. She laughed. "I'm having scotch," she said, pulling down the bottle and a tumbler.

"Sure, same." A second glass was set beside the first.

She shook ice into both glasses and pushed mine across the table. Little penises were swirling in the amber liquid.

I met her eye without amusement. How many ways was she going to put me on the spot tonight? Stupid question.

She held my gaze for a minute before snorting and pulling out her ponytail. "Couldn't help it," she said, shaking her head and laughing. She was flushed...

"Cute," I murmured, sipping my drink. The chili had cooled and we ate in silence except for the occasional happy noise from me.

"Dessert?" Bella asked. "I think I have some pie." She never served chocolate at home unless it was part of another dish, like the chili.

"Nope." I patted my belly. "I'd have another bowl if you had one."

She laughed. "You ate a pot big enough for four!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I have some more room in here somewhere." I lifted my shirt from my pants, rubbing my skin now, taunting her and poking fun at myself.

She brought over the empty pot and the last of the bread, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I grinned and ripped a piece, scrapping the inside of the pot. "You're sure you don't mind?"

She poured herself another scotch. "Nope, easier to wash that way. I just don't know where you put it." She reached over me to take my plate. It barely held crumbs.

"Same place you put all that chocolate." I smacked her bottom; it was firm and round. I didn't leave my hand there, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She chuckled. "Yep. That's definitely where it's going."

My smile slipped. Was telling her she had a fine ass appropriate or not? I was distracted from the dilemma when she started mixing the plaster.

I slouched in the chair, making it creak. She looked up. "Need more courage?" she asked, looking at the bottle, still on the island next to her.

"No. Um, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, why don't you head into the bedroom or bathroom? I'd prefer the latter, but whichever is more comfortable for you. I can wash sheets," she said with a smile.

"Sure, okay." Bella's house was a common sight, but I hadn't been in her bedroom in three years. Not since the party where I got completely wasted and she let me crash on her bed.

I opened the door. She was still a girl. The frilly bedspread hadn't changed and the walls were still a dusty rose. The furniture was white and pictures of little girls and boys holding umbrellas or flowers adorned the walls. I drew the curtains, darkening the room. Those were not going to help the mood.

I pulled back the spread and flipped up a pillow against the headboard, flopping down, kicking one leg over the edge, one foot on the floor. I threw my arm over my eyes. How was I going to do this?

The dark helped. The room smelled like Bella, chocolate and spice, cinnamon and chilli and nutmeg altogether. My mouth watered and my semi-erect penis rose a little further. God, I wanted to taste her. I didn't want to fuck up our friendship, but those chaste pecks on the cheek always left me with the desperate desire to lick her skin instead of just my lips. There must be chocolate in her pores by now... Coating her in cocoa butter...

I felt something elastic wrap around my head. I hadn't heard Bella come in. I could see her clearly in the dim light, the bowl on the dresser.

"Trust me," she said, pulling her sleep mask over my eyes. "Just keep doing what you're doing," she murmured. The black turned slightly green, the color of the mask. She had turned on a light, of course.

I felt her fingers inside my waistband, under my shirt, unfastening my pants.

"I'm whoever she is," she whispered, and I felt her breath on the hairs of my stomach. I was straining against the fly of my jeans now and she couldn't open it fast enough. I lifted my hips to her and she slid them down, letting my pants fall around my ankle on the floor.

"May I?" she murmured again, her fingers on my briefs now and I groaned, clutching her hands. She froze, keeping her hands where I held them. I felt her tremble slightly.

"Just," I croaked, trying to tell her I needed a minute. I released one hand, leaving it resting beside my swollen cock. I moved my hand to her hair, disappointed to find it tied up again. I pulled her other hand to my mouth taking one finger onto my tongue. She still tasted like supper – the spice of the chili, the sweetness of the corn. I bit lightly on her knuckle and she chuckled once.

I dropped the hand that couldn't twist in her curly brown locks and put it to my hip, pulling my shorts down on one side. I felt her hand on the other.

I heard a package being opened and she rolled the condom down with one hand, the other still in my mouth; I had swapped fingers.

She pulled against my suction, freeing her hand. The bed shifted slightly with her weight and cold surrounded me.

And there went the fantasy. She wanted the mold. Her hand over a condom was the best I could hope for.

I heard her tisk at the same time I felt cold on my abs. The bed shifted again; she had gotten up.

I slid the mask up, looking at the drying plaster all over me. She came back with two moist towels. She used one to slide the plaster and condom off me, wrapping it inside the stained terrycloth. I hissed when a few short bronze curlies went with it. She apologized quickly.

She laid the second towel on my middle and I used it to wipe away the white caked on me. I was going to have to shower to get it out of my pubes though.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Was it just too cold? I have some clay. We could try again."

She looked at me sympathetically, obviously expecting a negative. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. I pulled off my shirt, hoping it would disguise the twitch below. "Sure. Warm it up."

She released her grip on the soft red tissue beneath her teeth, eyes wide. "Really?"

I pulled the mask down, already regretting this. "Yeah, just make sure it's warm," I reiterated.

"I'll stay quiet," she promised. "Whoever you want me to be." Her voice was muffled, probably in the closet.

I felt something warm and heavy on my nutsack. "What?"

"Is this okay?" She kept packing around me in thin strips. "Warm enough?"

My mouth went dry, and I groaned when she squeezed the whole together, my balls tight in both her hands. My dick lifted off my pelvis again. "Yeah. It's good," I said in a rasp.

She stroked my dick with one hand, and I heard her open another condom. How was she doing that with one hand?

I stiffened further as my brain found the answer, with her teeth. She slid the sheath over me and continued to hold me, wrapping me in heavy clay.

She tugged at my scrotum and pulled hair again. I sat up and yanked the mask off. I was grey from tip to stern, but the clay fell apart, breaking into strips as I softened again.

"That was my fault, again," she said sadly. She pulled the clay from my shaft, the condom still inside. She peered into it. "Still might work. It'll have to, I'm running out of condoms and you have to be running out of patience. Hold still," she told me as she grabbed a hair pin from her table. What was she going to do with that? I felt her draw a line down my left nut and pull the clay cleanly away, no hair pulled this time. She appraised this piece with a nod. "That worked. Salty chocolate balls?" she suggested with a grin.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you so much for letting me try, Edward." She put her hand on my shoulder. She sighed heavily, looking at the misshapen, broken mold on the nightstand.

I reached up behind me for another condom and ripped it open. I palmed myself gently. I really was an idiot for this girl.

Her head spun at the sound and she grabbed the still flat ring of latex from me. "Let me help," she demanded, dropping the unshaped clay on the bed. She settled the mask on my eyes just before she took me in her hands.

"Dream, Edward." Her voice was quiet and smooth. It was very easy to imagine her lips on my ear. But I didn't have to imagine any longer; they were on my cock. God. I hadn't gotten to feel her lips on my own, taste them, but they were wrapped around me now, warm and moist. I put a hand behind her head, stroking her ear, twisting the long tail of her hair. Slowly, she used her hand less and her mouth more, taking me deeper. I felt her throat close as her nose touched my skin.

"God, Bella," I moaned, tightening the grip I had on her shoulder.

She pulled from me with a pop and I twitched in response. One eye of the mask lifted. "Are you imagining me?" she asked.

I felt myself blush. Well, so much for not wanting to ruin the friendship. "Yes," I said slowly, unsure what to expect.

She reached over me and turned off the light before pulling the mask off completely. I blinked, my eyes still accustomed to the dark, but not to Bella's face so close to mine.

"I guess you don't need this then," she said dropping the mask. Her lips were less than an inch from mine. She leaned in and kissed me.

She tasted better than I had imagined, cocoa and sugar and ginger and salt and... me. Holy shit, my precum, of course. I felt myself straining to reach her, my hands holding tight to her cheeks. I pulled away quickly, searching her eyes. They were filled with quiet amusement.

"You..." I didn't even know what I was trying to ask.

"Don't you remember me throwing myself at you when you started? I mean, I got over it, but I never gave up all hope."

"I'd forgotten," I murmured. She'd been very subtle at first, finally getting the courage to ask me on a date. That was before I'd seen the temptress, when I'd just wanted to be her friend and nothing more. She'd accepted so gracefully and had invited me out with her friends, or tagged along with mine. Recently, I was so worried about losing my friend, I'd been more tentative than she ever had.

"How many more of those have you got?" I asked, looking at the condom in her hand.

"One more, after this one," she answered, bewildered.

"Good, otherwise you weren't getting your mold tonight." I pulled the hand with condom to my dick and started pulling her hair free of its tie. As I did, I kissed her eyelids, her nose, her ears.

"Edward," she murmured, her hands still on me, slipping latex and clay around my hardness.

I put my lips back to hers, pulling her shirt free. She let go of me long enough to take it off, before caressing and squeezing me in a cocoon of clay.

"Let me see," she whispered between kisses. One last squeeze, one sliding pull later, and it was done; condom and clay pulled off together. She placed the mold on the nightstand carefully before ripping the last condom package with her teeth. I groaned watching her. She was unfastening her pants with one hand and I moved to help her as she slid the last condom on me.

I reached up, unfastening her bra; my mouth on her collarbone, my tongue sampling the hollow of her throat. She threw her head back, bracing on my hips. Her hair draped over the arm I kept on her back, the other pulling the final garment down her arm.

"You taste amazing," I told her honestly as I dipped my head lower, my hand cupping the breast my mouth was destined for.

She got her balance over my thighs and buried her fingers in my hair, tugging gently and making my eyes roll back in my head.

"I love your hair. I try not to touch it too much."

Remembering all the things I'd wanted to do, just tonight, I slid my hand down her back, gripping her bare ass cheek and pulling her toward my burning cock. I rubbed my palm over that cheek, my mouth returning to hers and putting both hands on her hips now.

"You have the finest ass, Bella. If it's the chocolate, don't stop eating it." I moaned as my hardness slid across her when I pulled her closer. My fingers curled under, between her thighs, seeking the sensory information my dick, thanks to the condom, lacked. Her hairs were short, as she'd said, but slick with her wetness. I nearly growled as I pulled her down over me, her heat surrounding me.

"Bella," I moaned.

"God, Edward." She tucked her head into my shoulder, her lips and teeth nipping my neck.

"Shit," I cussed, twitching inside her. I rolled her over, my arms holding her hip and shoulder. I slid from her and her mouth released my throat as her head fell on the adjacent pillow. She pulled her legs up my hips until I pressed into her.

She grabbed my sides as she moaned, "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

I pushed myself up again, meeting her eyes. "Because we can't go back, Bella. We won't be friends anymore."

She laughed and pulled my head down to kiss me. "You think we'll stop being friends? You think I won't still steal your beer? You won't still lick my pots clean? You think I won't still call you first to try the latest thing I've made? You won't call me boss and make me melt? You think we won't laugh together until our sides hurt? Edward, we're going to have all that and more."

She shook her head as I continued to stare at her in disbelief, pulling from her. "Shh," she cooed in my ear as I let more of my weight fall, my head resting on her breast. "Don't worry about it now. Trust me. We're going to be fine."

I lay there for several minutes while she stroked my hair, humming quietly. I had relaxed from the terror of a moment ago. My head was turned to see the molds on the nightstand. "Did you set this up?"

"I _am_ a fucking genius," she said with a smirk. "But no, I never thought for a minute you'd go along with this. I figured you'd send me back to the shop for another dildo."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm really glad you didn't." She lifted my head to kiss me again. "I've gotten to taste you; now I want to taste dark chocolate you, white chocolate you, cream filled you, you covered in nuts..." She nipped my lips between each idea until I started laughing too.

"We really aren't going to change?"

"Well, we're going to be rich. That's a change, isn't it?"

She was right. Those cream filled cocks were going to make us a million.

I practically purred as I pushed myself up to finish what I'd started.

– **STIR CONSTANTLY UNTIL MELTED-**

"Excuse me, I heard you have some... special chocolates?" the grey-haired woman asked me, her face flushing bright red.

"Ah, I think I know what you're looking for." I lifted the box of mint patties to reveal the one beneath it. Brown and white dicks, shaped like my dick, were lying there. I tried not to turn as red as the customer. I should have gotten used to this by now.

" White or dark? And we have mint or banana filling or solid as you prefer."

"Um... dark, with mint. Yes."

I used tongs to transfer the dong to tissue paper, wrapping it before dropping it lightly in an opaque bag. "I hope you are planning on sharing this," I said with a cocky smile.

She tittered and gave me her credit card. "My husband hasn't stopped asking me to pick one up since he heard of them. Really, I'm the one with the chocolate fetish." She clapped a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"Trust me; with this purchase, everyone wins. Thank you," I called after the woman before passing through the curtain dividing shop from workshop.

I was nearly finished sculpting my latest creation. I popped the chocolate from the mold just as I heard Bella coming from the office. "How's it going, Edward?" she asked, tying her apron on.

"Um, great." I hurried to finish what I was doing before she saw. "I - I have something to show you." I held out the chocolate box. Not a box filled with chocolate, a jewelery box made of chocolate.

She giggled. "That's great. Peter is going to love that," she said, referring to the customer who had placed the order.

"I hope so," I murmured. "But I thought I'd use it first. Bella Swan," I bent myself down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

She laughed as I opened the box revealing a white chocolate ring. "I don't think it'll fit," she said.

"You might be surprised, but that wasn't a yes."

She laughed again. "You're proposing with a chocolate ring? In a chocolate box? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Not at all." It had taken me a few months, ten to be exact, but it became obvious, once my best friend was suddenly my girlfriend, that there was nothing I wanted more than to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Well, then, yes. I would love to marry you, Edward. Let's see this ring." She held her hand out to me and I carefully slipped it on. She made a fist, no doubt trying to break it. She succeeded. "A more permanent..." she stopped as she noticed the hardened glaze shatter revealing the actual ring underneath. "Oh, Edward. I - I thought you were joking."

"I hope that doesn't mean you've changed your mind." I held my breath.

"No! I mean, yes. Yes, Edward." I stood and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

**-ENJOY!-**

Thanks to PTB for SecretlySeverus and HEAR and their help with this piece. Including the title, courtesy of HEAR. :D


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
